what if everything was diffrent
by cthomas
Summary: what if Draco's family had been atacked not Harry's
1. Default Chapter

First I must say this is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it.  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was a dark night a baby was screaming and screaming then Vernon Dursley awoke with a start he had no idea what he had just dreamt about and fell quickly back to sleep. When he awoke that morning at #4 privet drive and left for work he saw a snake reading a map. He looked back and the map was gone he dismissed it and went on to work, on the way there he saw many strange things, owls people in funny clothes and all sorts of weird things. On his coffee break Vernon went across the street for some coffee when he got over there, there was a group of people in funny clothes huddle around the table. Being a nosy person he tried hard to listen he heard the words Malfoy and Draco. This couldn't be his wife's sister's family could it because indeed they were a very strange bunch. That night around midnight a very strange man came down the road his name was Snape. He pulled out a strange flute and played it and all the lights on the street went out. When he got to the snake at the driveway of #4 Privet drive the snake turned into a man and snape said "well hello mister Riddle fancy seeing you here today."   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So what do you think if you like it and you write reviews ill make another chapter?   



	2. 10 years later

ok this is my second chapter it will be much longer than the first one  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Draco had been living withe dursleys for nearly ten years in a couple of days he is going to turn 11. life at the dursley was spledid for Draco he lived in a nice sized room and every time his cousin dudley or aunt petunia or uncle vernon tried to make him do something he didnt want to something terrible would happen to them.  
  
One day Uncle vernon told Draco " go get the mail" he threw a fit and his uncle didnt want for something bad to happen so he he said to dudley "why dont you go get it go get the mail my little sport" Dudley went after his mom threatened to not give him any food if he didnt get the mail . When dudley got in their he saw a letter for draco he ran in saying "DRaco's Got a letter Dracos got a letter". Uncle vernon said " so what draco's always getting letters" then aunt petunia added" he is very popular you know"   
  
Draco pulled the letter out of dudleys fat fingers and read it. it said:  
  
  
Dear Mr Mafloy we are glad to announce that you have been accepted into hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. you will find enclosed a ticket, present it at the train in kings cross station on september 1. we await your arival.  
  
on the back he saw a supply list it read:  
  
  
first year student will require:  
  
uniform  
1.three set of black work robes  
2.one black pointed hat  
3.one pair of protective gloves  
4.one black with silver fastenings winter cloak  
  
course books  
  
standard book of dark spells (grade one)  
by senago salamander  
  
a history of dark arts  
by fredrik fang  
  
dark theory  
by tad toad  
  
one thousand poisonus herbs and fungi  
by vander veel  
  
magical drafts and potions  
by arsenius jigger  
  
dangerous beasts and how to use them for your own advatage  
by hippy griff  
  
the dark forces: how to use them  
by drek dragon  
  
other equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
DRaco stops reading and says "i dont need to read all this stuff i dont even know wher to get it"  
the next day an owl came in with a note a tached to its leg it: said if you do not know where to get your supplies we are sending out a helper to help you get them she will come august 30 and you will stay the night with her.  
  
the next couple of weeks flew by quickly until it was finally august 30. draco woke up and got dressed and got his trunk and packed some normal clothes and said his goodbyes to the dursleys and went outside to wait for who ever it was that was going to pick him up. a couple minutes later a odd looking car came rolling down the road a small little woman got out and said "hello draco my name is minerva, minerva mcgonagal ill be helping you get your stuff".  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
ok what do you think i know the supply list got a little boring but other than that what do you guys think write reveiws  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
